


LollyPop

by smileybagel



Series: Candies and Sweaters [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costumes, Crossdressing, Everybody Lives, Halloween, Incest, M/M, Movie References, Platonic Life Partners, Post Operation Pitfall, Propositions, Protective Brother Instincts, Sexual implications, Siblings, Threesome - M/M/M, dressing up, halloween party, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IN THE PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITTEN; CURRENTLY ON HIATUS</p><p>---</p><p>The Halloween-in-June celebrations are underway with the Shatterdome trembling with the excitement of victory and of being alive. Mako experiences her first Halloween, gets tipsy, and parties hard. Raleigh gets to have a word with Herc Hansen than becomes something more and Chuck won't stop giving him The Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LollyPop

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys, I wanted this out before Halloween but last week ended up being hella busy.
> 
> also i should have explained this earlier but i am terrible at remembering things but stacker retired from the PPDC after operation pitfall because he was 1000% done with this shit and gave the job to Herc who becomes marshal like in canon, except without the death. stacker is 100x more laid back than marshal stacker and is more willing to act like a normal father to mako, so he does things like dressing for fucking halloween to make her happy. in later installments, you'll see him in hawaiian shirts and cargo shorts sipin' on lemonade with some sick ass shades aw yiss

"Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako." The entire mantra is punctuated by the rapid knocking Raleigh is doing against the metal door. He's grinning widely and practically jumping on the spot, rolling on the balls of his feet, eager and excited as a puppy. The muffled sound of Mako's voice floats through her door and into the hallway and Raleigh's smile goes supernova.

"Raleigh, please, just wait another moment. I am almost done."

"Okay yeah, sure. No problem, _Mako-chan_." Raleigh can almost hear the exasperated sigh he knows Mako gives and chuckles to himself. He fidgets with his costume, his fingers running along the fabric of the red sash that's around his waist. He had gone with one of the many pirate costumes that had been stashed in the crates, adding little details to make it more authentic. Raleigh had dirtied his face and applied liberal amounts of Mako's eyeliner, smudging it despite her laughing at his attempt at a smoky eye, whatever that was. He also found a few golden hoop earrings, looping them through the holes in his earlobes that he thought had closed up long ago. There's other jewelry on his person as well, including several rings and jingling accessories sewn into the fabric of his sash. He has a murky red bandanna across his forehead and the hair that sticks out from the back is mussed up, making it seem unkempt and dirty. The pants that billow around his legs are striped in thick pinstripes of red and white, also showing signs of smudged dirt and oil, and his boots go half way up his calves. With Mako's suggestion, Raleigh went with the _sexy pirate_ look, so his white shirt was undone and showing off his toned chest, nicely tanned after spending some time out on the 'Dome roof.

Raleigh smiles to himself, giddy with excitement, and goes to knock again when Mako's door swings open. He has to clamp a hand over his mouth to prevent the squeak from surfacing because Mako is a bundle of cute and he just wants to squeeze her cheeks. She's wearing what some would call _cosplay_ , a costume of an old video game creature called Umbreon. According to what she told him beforehand, she was going as the shiny version, to match her blue highlights. Mako has a headband on with two ears sewn on, the black and blue matching her hair perfectly, and a belt that has the tail to go with. Her clothing is simple, consisting of a tank modified for the colors and a pair of shorts that don't even reach the middle of her thighs. Raleigh feels a bit miffed about that, knowing he'll have to be on the lookout for guys with bad intentions towards his co-pilot. Mako also has a pair of black thigh-high stockings and standard issue black combat boots, the laces electric blue, too. To finish the look, Raleigh notices as Mako closes her door and makes sure the lock clicks into place, she is wearing black, finger-less gloves with a blue stripe around every finger and her nails are painted in the same hue.

"Oh man, I would use my Master Ball on you." Raleigh whistles and grins, reaching to pull Mako into a hug as she blushes, giggling into his chest. Raleigh loses the grin and pushes Mako away by her shoulders and holds her there, looking into her eyes and with all seriousness says:

"If anyone else says that to you, tell me or kick their ass yourself since you're totally capable. Either way, they're getting a punch to the throat."

" _Nii-san_ ," Mako drags it out like an exasperated teen complaining to her parents, but she smiles as she says it and loops her arm with Raleigh's, turning to walk down the hall. Raleigh drops the parental unit act and happily links their arms and follows Mako's lead, whistling a pirate dirge as they go. People walking the halls wave at them and call out compliments, with a few daring to cat-call at Mako with Raleigh right next to her. They become the recipient of his glare until Mako slaps his arm and tell him to ignore them. To Raleigh's credit, some of the guys speed up down the opposite direction and some of the women cat-call at _him_ and give him props for acting the part of an angry, swash-buckling pirate.

Then Mako glares at them and they _run_ down the halls.

Eventually, they make it to the hangars where the techs have claimed a portion of it to convert it into the party area, making it light up with strings of lights and flashing toys purchased from the streets of Hong Kong. The Kaidonovsky's have their boombox hooked up to several amps, blasting Ukrainian hardhouse and classic rock'n'roll, along with speedcore and industrial. The Wei Tangs set up an impromptu dance floor, made from scrap metal and cardboard. The beat, no matter what it is, makes the crowd scream and holler as they dance to it without a care in a world, and they _don't_ have a care. The apocalypse is canceled and no one died. The Jaeger Program is funded for another ten years, just in case, which meant people kept their jobs and more recruits come filing in. It's a fucking Golden Age for jaeger tech and everyone involved, so the party is more than an excuse to have to fun. It's an excuse to take it easy after the end of the world breathed down everyone's necks.

Half the 'Dome is in various parts of the structure, hiding out and waiting for people to find them with the magic words trick or treat tumbling of out their mouths. The other half is here in the hangar, and the PPDC members attending the party are all dressed to nines as far as costumes go. They had picked their costumes from the crates and added their own twist to everything, making them even better. Raleigh is amazed as he looks around, recognizing costumes and seeing their improvements. As they get closer to the main area, Raleigh claps a few guys on the back, grinning at their costumes and going wild over them. He only has to tell one or two guys to back off from Mako as they make their way to the center of the party where the jaeger teams are. The Russians are in matching World War Two German military uniforms, but they have blood and prosthetics to make them look zombiefied. Raleigh briefly remembers an old video game that had something like that, but he mostly remembers Yancy being a dick on the mic whenever he played, yelling at his team mates and anyone else who didn't mute him. The Weis stuck to their color scheme and are wearing costumes that match Mako's in terms of series, as they're the evolutionary line of Charmander from the original games. The youngest is Charmander, middle brother Charmeleon, and oldest Charizard. Surprisingly, Raleigh notes, Newt is next to them with a red cap and blue vest, holding a pokeball. As he searches for Eureka's crew, Stacker Pentecost comes up behind him and Mako and taps his shoulder, making him curse before he notices who it is.

"Oh, uh, sir! I didn't see you....there? What are you wearing?" To his right, Mako giggles at him before she's distracted by the Wei Tangs and Newt initiating a battle.

"Miss Mori told me this was in style. And Becket, I thought I told you you could address me as Stacker now. I'm no longer acting Marshal, which I think you know." The pointed canines in Pentecost's mouth flash at Raleigh as he speak and his golden contacts practically glow in the light of the party. He even has the damn velvet cape that Dracula would wear.

"Yeah, if you go back before K-Day, si-Stacker."

"No matter. Vampire always have some relevance. Enjoy the party, Becket." Stacker turns to leave, but has a second thought apparently and faces Raleigh again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"One, you can stop playing keeper with Mako, she can handle herself," Raleigh tries to interrupt, saying he knows but it's a big brother habit and- but Stacker shushes him with a narrowing of his eyes and continues, "Two, Herc's been looking for you. He's wearing the _Top Gun_ Tom Cruise get-up over by the bar."

Before Raleigh can get words out of his mouth, Stacker leaves with a swish of his cape and disappears into the crowd.

"Uh...right." He scratches the back of his neck and shrugs, looking around the are for the mentioned bar. He doesn't see anything remotely close to a bar until he sees a man strut past in a Playboy bunny costume, making the crowd part like the Red Sea as he saunters to the bar. All Raleigh can think is goddamn and follows like a man possessed, not even noticing the shock of red hair on the man's head or the thick body structure that could only belong to a Ranger. The guy has legs for miles with a nice ass, his hips in perfect ratio to the broadness of his shoulders. In his pants, Raleigh feels his dick twitch and he has to stop and take a breath before he lets his other head do all the thinking tonight. He's not going to the bar (which is more like a make-shift speakeasy made from Crimson's ruined and salvaged arm metal and stocked with Cherno's alcohol) to make moves on bunny, he's going to find Herc.

Only, as the bunny stops and sits on a stool right next to Herc Hansen, who has his elbows resting back on the counter top as he faces the crowd with his legs spread like a fucking invitation, Raleigh thinks for a moment that he can proposition the bunny and see what Herc wanted. That plan goes to hell when the bunny turns on his bar stool as Raleigh greets Herc over the music and he sees Chuck _fucking_ Hansen of all people, working that costume like he was born to wear it.

Like the traitor he is, Raleigh's dick gives a violent twitch that makes him grateful for the baggy pants. Trying to recover and act cool, Raleigh smiles at Chuck but gives no other clue that the younger's costumes bothers him in any way and switches to Herc, noting the way the man is staring at him from above the rims of his aviators like he's a piece of goddamn meat.

"Marshal Hansen, sir, I heard from Stacker that you were looking for me?" Even though Herc was doing no such thing, as he was sitting on his Australian ass at the bar the whole time.

"Yes, I was. Now it appears that you found me." Chuck is making _eyes_ at him from his place next to Herc and Raleigh has a hard time concentrating on Hansen Sr., especially when Chuck is handed a piece of Halloween candy by a passing Striker engineer (a _fucking lollypop are you kidding me_ ) and wraps his lips around it.

"I...Yeah I did. Was there something..." Chuck takes the whole thing in his mouth and initiates a staring contest with Raleigh like he knows exactly what he's doing. In hindsight, he does. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes." Is Herc's answer, like that tells Raleigh everything he wants to know with just one syllable. Chuck smirks at him around the lolly and removes it from his mouth with a pop and Raleigh nearly moans as he imagines that sound in the dark of his room with Chuck on his knees, lips red and wet, and that's _definitely not_ an appropriate line of thought in an extremely crowded area. His pirate pants can only hide so much.

"Sir, what exactly-" Herc silences him by pushing up his glasses to the top of his head and pulling Raleigh closer by his shirt, making it so that he's in between Herc's spread legs with his hands on the bar to stop himself from falling on Herc completely. Chuck watches aptly and if Raleigh's attention wasn't totally diverted to Herc by that move, he would have noticed the prominent blush on Chuck's cheeks and the way he squirms in his costume like it suddenly became 300 degrees.

"What I want is you spread out on my bed, naked, hard, and gagging for it. What I want, is for my son to swallow your cock like he's starving for it," Raleigh chances a glance at Chuck and _holy shit_ he already looks like he's starving. "Then, I want to hear you dissolve into nothing more than moans and incoherent babbling as I take your ass and as my son fucks himself on your cock. Am I clear, Ranger?"

Raleigh's realizes that he's already a mess as far as coherent thought goes and nods dumbly at Herc, who observes him like a hawk the entire time. He gives Raleigh a shake to get him to speak and finally growls out, "Say it, Ranger."

"Y-yes, sir." Herc lets him go and pushes him away from his person, standing up from the stool and nodding at the bartender, who retrieves a bottle of vodka from behind the counter and hands it to Chuck. He looks back to Raleigh as he places his aviators back on the bridge of his nose, hiding his eyes from Raleigh.

"Good. Meet us in our rooms in fifteen minutes."

Raleigh thinks that Marshals, both past and present, must have a habit of leaving before he can say anything more, as Herc leaves the bar area with Chuck following in those damn heels. Not for the first time, Raleigh wishes he had a stronger ghost drift with Mako so that he wouldn't have to search the crowd for her to tell her _I might be getting laid tonight so don't wait for me or look for me later_ , but as it stands, he doesn't, so he scans the crowd for her black'n'blue ears, eventually finding her playing Twister with Gipsy's crew. When she sees him, she untangles herself from the game and hops up to him, grinning and rolling on the balls of her feet.

"Sasha is taking me trick-or-treating after this game and then the Weis are going to bring me along as they TP Striker's hangar and-" Raleigh puts a finger to her lips to stop her from talking anymore, his expression going from thoroughly confused (Hansen encounter) to totally worried.

"How much sugar and/or alcohol have you consumed so far?"

"Enough of both to feel fuzzy." Mako grins again and tilts her head to the side, like a cute animal trying to get its owner to pet them. It works. Raleigh pats her head and presses their foreheads together.

"Tell Sasha to bring you water, not vodka, and don't wait up for me. I may or may not be getting laid tonight."

"May or may not?"

"You weren't there, you didn't see who propositioned me. If you did, you would be skeptical too."

"Hansens?"

"How did you-"

"Chuck asked me if you had any kinks that could be applied to costuming, so I mentioned American WWII uniforms, but the closest they could find was the Marshal's costume, so Chuck went with something else. I am guessing his something else worked for you."

Yes, fuck yes it did. Holy hell. I wanted to wreck that ass before I even knew it belonged to Chuck. Those legs, _goddamn_. But Raleigh doesn't say this and instead answers lamely with:

"Yeah, kinda."

"Good." Mako steps up on her tippy toes and plants a kiss on his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark. "Have fun. They are dangerous in a jaeger but deadly in bed. True Australians."

Sasha calls for Mako over the music as the current game of Twister dissolves into a groaning and laughing pile of sweaty bodies. She's holding a black sack for candy and mock-salutes Raleigh when she sees him. Not wanting to be rude, even though he's stuck in state of _what the fuck is happening in this place_ , he waves back and smiles, though his heart isn't totally in it. Mako looks back at Sasha, holds up a finger to tell her to hang on a minute, and plants another kiss on Raleigh's other cheek.

"Use protection, _nii-san_." Then the little Umbreon is bobbing through the crowd and to the Russians, who each sling an arm around Mako's tiny-in-comparison shoulders and lead her to the candy-givers. Someone passes by Raleigh, handing him a glass of whiskey which he downs without a second thought, and he thinks about how much time he has left to reach the Hansens' quarters as the liquid burns down his throat and in his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> the sex will take some time because honestly, it's really boring to write even if you're in the right mindset.


End file.
